


I Miss Him Too

by FerRed4



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Suicide Attempt, Whump, brazilian portuguese fanfics oh yeah, multichapter fic, whump Dick Grayson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerRed4/pseuds/FerRed4
Summary: Dick não consegue lidar com a morte de Jason e contemplava a ideia do suicídio há bastante tempo. Tinha um plano que metodicamente colocaria em prática. Só não contava que Bruce poderia salvá-lo com apenas 4 palavras.





	I Miss Him Too

Dick abriu os olhos e foi estranho, pois não se lembrava de ter ido dormir. Gastou vários segundos tentando recuperar a memória das últimas horas. Não sabia onde estava nem como havia chegado lá.

Pela posição, entendeu que estava deitado em uma superfície macia. Uma cama. Por impulso tentou se levantar e foi traído pelo próprio corpo. Seu estômago doeu como se tivesse sido esfaqueado. Queimava, achou que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. Conseguiu se conter ao colocar a respiração no lugar, puxando e soltando o ar lento e pausadamente. Voltou a se deitar, desistindo de tentar ser forte. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu de novo suas lembranças já não estavam tão nubladas.

Estrava trêmulo e suava frio. Desejou não ter lembrado como chegara naquele ponto. A ideia o deixava horrorizado.

‘’Mestre Dick?’’ Uma voz preocupada porém firme chamou.

‘’Alfred?’’ Naquele momento se tornou óbvio onde estava.

Um silêncio se fez, mas o mordomo logo o quebrou.

‘’Estávamos realmente animados com a sua visita. Eu até havia planejado preparar seu prato preferido para o jantar. Não esperava que fosse ocorrer esse incidente tão infeliz.’’ O ex Robin sentiu mãos tocando em seu corpo, examinando-o. Mediram seu pulso, checaram sua temperatura. Um estetoscópio gelado entrou em contato com sua pele. Teria se incomodado se fosse outra pessoa, mas passara a infância com Alfred o remendando após feridas de missão. Seu toque era familiar, habitual. ‘’Uma caixa inteira de remédio, pelo amor de Deus.’’

‘’Eu não estava tentando... Não quero que pense isso.’’ Dick tratou de se justificar, embora Alfred não o estivesse acusando em um julgamento nem nada do tipo.

‘’O que pensar após você tomar tantos remédios?’’

‘’Eu estava com dor de cabeça.’’

‘’12 pílulas.’’

‘’Eu estava com **_muita_** dor de cabeça.’’ Antes que o ex-militar pudesse elaborar uma resposta, Dick formulou uma pergunta. ‘’Onde está Bruce?’’

‘’Em patrulha. Recuperando o tempo perdido. Quando você chegou, três dias atrás, ele ainda estava em uma missão em Tóquio. Na verdade ele ainda não sabe do ocorrido. Mal chegou e já foi para as ruas de Gotham investigar.’’

Um punhado de esperança brotou no peito do moreno. Bruce não sabia e nem precisava saber. Pouparia tempo, brigas e emoções desnecessárias.

‘’Não conte para ele. É besteira, ele vai ficar preocupado à toa.’’ Ou com raiva de sua fraqueza, a segunda opção era a mais provável.'' 

O mordomo desviou o olhar e se afastou momentaneamente para guardar o estetoscópio.

‘’Segredo difícil, hum? O patrão Bruce vai acabar descobrindo quando encontrá-lo aqui. Ele chegará em breve.’’

‘’Não seja por isso, eu vou embora.’’ Dick prontamente tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por Alfred. 

‘’Nada disso, mestre Dick. Você está sobre meus cuidados. Precisa de repouso. Francamente, após tanto tempo o senhor continua o mesmo!’’

Por um segundo Dick conseguiu se enxergar naquela mesma cena, Alfred remendando seus machucados e afirmando calmamente (mas com fogo nos olhos e narinas bufantes que deixavam clara sua frustração perante a teimosia do garoto) que ele não poderia participar das próximas 3 missões, no mínimo. Mas aquela memória era muito, muito antiga. De tempos que certamente não voltariam mais. O silêncio entre os dois se instalou até que Dick, nada sutilmente, falou sobre o enorme elefante na sala, falou sobre aquele assunto que ninguém gostava de tocar.

 ‘’Hoje é o aniversário dele, Alfred.’’

‘’Eu sei.’’ A voz de Alfred ainda era firme, porém mais baixa. Foi como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

‘’É aniversário do Jason e o Bruce está em patrulha como se fosse um dia comum. Ele não sente nada. É uma rocha sem sentimentos.’’

"O patrão Bruce tem uma maneira diferente de lidar com as emoções, você sabe. Isso não o faz melhor ou pior, só o faz... Bem, ser quem ele é. Mas nem todos são como ele. O que eu quero dizer é que  se você precisar conversar, se precisar falar com alguém...’’

‘’Obrigado, Alfred.’’

***

Dick foi chamado pela primeira vez de Robin por sua mãe. Isso numa época bem diferente, na qual vivia no circo e junto ao pai e a mãe apresentava números no trapézio. Eram conhecidos como Os Graysons Voadores. Dick tem boas e coloridas lembranças deste tempo. Logo após uma apresentação Mary Grayson abraçou o jovem Dick e falou:

‘’Oh, querido! Você foi tão ágil, estava maravilhoso. Parecia estar voando! Era como um pequeno Robin!’’.

Robin. O apelido surgiu meio do nada, se tornou hábito. Isso o deixava envergonhado, veja bem, o pequeno estava no início da pré-adolescencia – aquela maldita fase em que os passarinhos querem começar a ganhar independência e voar mais para fora do ninho dos pais – e ser chamado de Robin na frente dos outros artistas do circo era meio constrangedor.

Após a morte dos pais, o nome Robin passou a ter outro significado. Isso era inevitável visto que sua vida mudou completamente. Foi adotado por Bruce. Se tornou ajudante do Batman. Se tornou Robin. O nome que antes lhe trazia certa vergonha agora era motivo de orgulho, recomeço, nostalgia e alegria. Era motivo de honrar seus pais e sua nova vida. E por muito tempo foi assim.

E então veio Jason Todd. Faziam poucos meses que Dick havia ido embora, poucos meses desde a grande briga. Mas mesmo assim Bruce não se importou de substituir Dick. Certo, substituir é uma palavra muito forte. Mas Dick se sentiu assim quando o novo assistente do Batman apareceu e por acaso ele também era chamado de Robin. O garoto havia aparecido e estava morando em sua antiga casa, dormindo no seu quarto, sendo o ajudante do Batman e usando o seu nome. Dick nem mesmo compreendia porque se importava com detalhes bobos de sua antiga vida. Assumindo o manto de Asa Noturna, o que ele mais queria era distância de tudo que envolvesse o Batman.  Mas ainda assim sentiu raiva. Sabia que estava sendo substituído e sentiu ciúmes.

Chegou a conhecer Jason. No fundo sabia que o garoto não tinha nada a ver com suas brigas com Bruce. Se enxergou muito nele, na verdade. Jason tinha o mesmo brilho nos olhos que Dick tinha quando começou a lutar contra o crime de Gotham ao lado de Batman. E por ter sido adotado por Bruce, meio que era seu irmão. A ideia era empolgante, até. Ser irmão mais velho. Ensinar e ajudar aquele moleque com coisas que a mente sombria de Bruce não poderia compreender como necessárias.

Tinha alguns encontros com Jason, a maioria sem Bruce saber. Era algo só deles. O levava para o fliperama, matavam várias horas jogando juntos. Achava necessário um pouco de diversão naquela vida de mini-soldado que Batman proporcionava a ele, isso Dick conhecia bem. Tentava o ajudar com os trabalhos da escola, mesmo não entendendo quase nada de trovadorismo e verbo transitivo e intransitivo. Chegaram a ir em missões juntos, nas poucas vezes que Batman ousava pedir sua ajuda. E Dick tinha de admitir, o garoto mandava bem. Criou um certo carinho por ele.

E então aconteceu de um dia Dick estar muito irritado com Bruce. Algo não havia dado certo em uma missão e Asa Noturna tinha levado a culpa. Batman e Robin chegaram para salvar o dia como um clichê de filme infantil e sutilmente Batman disse que não precisava mais da ajuda dele naquele momento. Dick saiu de lá desejando mentalmente que o maldito novo Robin, o idiota que haviam arranjado para o substituir, estivesse morto. Obviamente não desejava isso de fato. Mas aquele momento de revolta, o ressentimento e o ciúme misturados a nostalgia sobressaíram de sua amizade, respeito e admiração pelo irmão. Foi só um pensamento de auto-proteção: _queria que ele estivesse morto._

Alguém pareceu ouvir seu pedido. Jason morreu meses depois.

Dick nem ao menos estava na cidade quando aconteceu. A notícia o destruiu. A culpa o cortava como uma faca afiada. Mas a Bruce não. No enterro, Bruce parecia inabalável, como sempre. Não chorou. Não falou mais sobre Jason, nem deu abertura para mais alguém falar sobre isso. Dick decidiu fazer o mesmo, se fechou. Guardou seus sentimentos até o auge. Parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Uma explosão lenta e silenciosa.

***

Dick acordou no meio da noite com o som das portas da sacada sendo abertas. Não era preciso ter visão noturna para adivinhar quem estava no canto mais escuro do quarto. Sentiu uma mão tocar em seu rosto e sua testa.

‘’O maior detetive do mundo e ainda assim não consegue entrar despercebido no quarto.’’ Batman tirou a mão de sua testa rapidamente, como se a fala presunçosa tivesse lhe dado um choque.

‘’Tsc. Como você está?’’ Ele perguntou sem rodeios. Sempre direto ao ponto.

‘’Já estive melhor. Mas acredite, é menos pior do que parece. Alfred faz qualquer gripe parecer um câncer. Agradeço a hospitalidade mas volto para casa amanhã.’’

Bruce não teve objeções.

‘’Você ainda tem o telefone da Dra. Leslie?’’

‘’Uhum.’’

‘’Ligue para ela se precisar de algo.’’

‘’Como foi a missão em Tóquio?’’

‘’Razoável. Hera Venenosa tentou destruir uma fábrica de herbicidas.''

''Apavorante.'' Murmurou, sarcasticamente.

 ''... e no processo matar todos os seus funcionários. Acho que você está melhor mesmo, está até fazendo piadas e zombando como de costume. Alfred disse que estava doente.'' Felizmente Alfred não havia contado a história em todos os detalhes. Ótimo. ''O que eu quero dizer, é que se precisar ficar mais um pouco...''

‘’Não será necessário. Você acreditando ou não eu me viro muito bem sem você.’’ Interrompeu, atacando Bruce como se esperasse ser atacado de volta. A tensão pairava sobre eles tão fortemente que era como se fosse visível no ar.

O homem vestido de preto claramente alterou a respiração, mas não demostrou a raiva e indignação que sentia. 

‘’Escute, fique o tempo que precisar ou quiser. Eu não ligo a mínima.’’ Virou-se de costas, começando a caminhar para fora do quarto.

‘’Você sabe que dia é hoje, Bruce?

Este parou de caminhar momentaneamente.

‘’Sim. Eu sei.'' Sua voz era arrastada, como se quisesse que aquela conversa acabasse logo. Na ausência de resposta, saiu do quarto.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Continua! Tenho material para pelo menos mais 5 capítulos até o final hahaha.


End file.
